Would You Please Say I Love You?
by TheChantalB
Summary: After Riza injures a popular guy in school, Roy, because of a misunderstanding, Roy seemed to like her and one-sidedly claims that they’re friends. Then, he not only protects Riza from a stalker, he does it with a kiss! From the manga "Say I Love You"
1. Prologue

**This story is almost the same as the story "Suteki Ii Na Yo" or "Say I Love You". It's a love story. You can read it on the internet. No copyright Infringement intended.**

**To Disclaimers: I don't own anything from this story plot, to the characters. Don't sue me.**

**

* * *

**

Elizabeth Hawkeye. She spent her 18 years without making friends or boyfriends. One day, she injures a popular boy in school, Roy Mustang, because of a misunderstanding but for some reason it seems that he liked her and one-sidedly claims that they're friends. Then, he not only protects Riza from a stalker, he does it with a kiss!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Hawkeyeeee!"

"How many years have been without a friend?"

"Or a boyfriend?"

"Shhh! You shouldn't say that to her. It's obvious it been 18 years!"

"But she's so funny!"

"Worse than living without a boyfriend, she has no friends! Not even one!"

"Yeah. I don't see her with someone."

"You know, I haven't heard her voice."

* * *

"I don't need friends." Riza whispered to herself as she ignored the people talking about her. She kept on walking and walking.

"I'm 18 and I never had a boyfriend. Besides, I have never even have a friend." Riza sighed

Finally, she reached the bakery where she was working part-time after school.

"Ahhhh! Michiko-chan! I want Chocolate Danish… But, I also want an apple bun." A girl said as she chose bread from the rack

"Sure! Hmmm… If I buy the Chocolate Danish and you buy the apple bun, we can share together." The older girl said as she chose the bread

"Yaaay! Thank you!"

"You're very welcome."

As Riza stared at the customers, she can't help but think to herself.

"I have some friends, but they aren't friends for real, though."

* * *

**Next Day…**

"Yesterday was impossible!" Maes said as he yelled at Roy. "The cute one, Gracia, seems to after you!"

"It wasn't on purpose, sorry about that." Roy said as he flashed a sincere smile at Maes

"I went because there was supposed to be a lot of cute girls from The Grand Central Private Girls' School, but, there were only the ugly girls." Maes stopped and asked Roy, "Wait, did you exchange cellphone numbers and email addresses with her?"

"No, I didn't."

"You're pretty sadistic, you know?"

"'Cause she gave me the 'please ask' face, so, I did the opposite and not ask. AND she's pretty boring, and I'm not interested on on boring people." Roy waved his hand

"Die, you bastard!" a vein popped on Maes' head

"Ah!!! Roy!" A girl shouted from 30 feet away and ran to hug Roy

"Ah, Gracia!" Maes said disappointedly

"You know, I tried to call you yesterday, but you didn't answer my call, Roy." Gracia said as she waved at Maes and Roy

"Ah, I'm sorry Gracia." Then, Roy offered, "We're eating out, wanna come?"

"Uhhh, please invite Maes-san too."

"Oh, that's right!" Maes said triumphantly

"But, I forgot, I have something to do… How bout, let's go out and eat… Next time." Gracia said cheerfully, but there was a hint of sadness in her tone

"Yeah."

"Bye then!" Gracia waved as she turned her back from them an walked away

"You know, it's totally unfair!" Maes yelled again

"I don't understand." Roy said, confused of what Maes was talking about

"Whatever." Maes rolled his eyes, and saw something that gave him interest. "Hey, Roy."

"Hmm? What?"

"Wait here and watch me." Maes said as she walked to the girl who just passed them and bumped her.

"Ah, sorry, Elizabeth, I didn't see you there."

Maes and the others around the campus laughed out loud. But, Riza just stood up, ignored Maes, dusted her clothes, and walked away, like nothing happened.

But, Before Riza walked away, she glared at Maes and Roy.

"Aww, come on, said I was sorry, right? It wasn't on purpose." Maes said as he snickered

When, Riza walked away, far from view, Maes resumed his chatting. Roy was just staring at the space in front of him, obviously ignoring what Maes was saying.

"…and she walks off just like nothing had happened. Tch. Everything she does is funny to watch and she is very fun to tease. Hey, Roy, are you listening?" Maes wave a hand at Roy's face and Roy snapped back.

"Sorry. Yeah, I was listening."

"Well, she's Elizabeth Hawkeye from my class. She's pretty and all, but, I think she's weird and gloomy. No one has ever heard her voice." Maes yawned and said, "And I'm sure she never had a boyfriend. She's a virgin."

"Really?" Roy asked in awe. "I hear girls from 18 year old nowadays aren't virgins anymore."

"I don't know if I agree with that, though." Maes said, turning serious.

* * *

**Flag Assembly, the Next Day**

"Arrrgggghhh!" Maes shouted as he was to go up the stairs. "Who the hell invented Flag Assemblies for the school? I feel so heavy." Then, Maes and Roy saw two girls holding their miniskirts in front of them

"Tch, don't wear miniskirts if you would just put your hands over your butt to cover them." Roy said, annoyed

"It's fine with me!" Maes said as his eyes focused on the girls' butts

"Well, for me, it's not!" Two veins popped out from Roy's head. "I can't see their underwears and butts!"

"Tch. You sound like the old Roy. I thought you have given up on liking girls who only like to wear miniskirts?"

"Yeah, but, it's times like this that you wanna see them without your effort of telling them that you like it." Roy sigh, then, focused on the legs of another girl infront of them.

"Rare knee high socks." Roy muttered. Then, he looked up to see the girl's face. "Elizabeth Hawkeye." He told himself

"Ah, Roy! It's Hawkeye!" Maes whispered to Roy as he tugged on Riza's skirt

*Tug* *Tug*


	2. I Love You

**Chapter Two**

*Tug*Tug*

"Stop it Maes." Roy whispered to Maes as Maes and the girls behind him giggled and chuckled

"Aww, c'mon. It's too fun to stop." Maes said as he kept on pulling Riza's skirt

*Tug*Tug*

Suddenly, Riza stopped and planted a high kick on… Roy's face.

*Whack*

Roy fell beside Maes.

"Ah!!! Roy! Oh no!" The girls behind them panicked.

There was a moment of silence as they looked up on Riza. She held a grim face.

"STOP BUGGING ME! DAMN YOU IDIOTS, DIE!" Riza yelled in her coldest tone

"You idiot!" A girl said behind

"No duh! She is an idiot."

"It was Maes who did it! Why did you have to kick Roy?"

Riza turned around and continued to walk up the stairs. Before disappearing in everyone's view, she heard a girl said, "You die!" But she simply ignored it. It's a waste of time fighting with them

"Pfffffhhh." Roy tried to stand up. "Oww…"

"Oh my gosh! A Mawashigeri (A/N: Side kick) girl with lace underwear!" "'Die?' That's Harsh." "Oh my… Roy?" Whispers are heard everywhere

_What's wrong with her?_ Roy thought. _She's so funny!_

After school, Riza received a note:

_Apologize to Roy, you moron! It's really stupid to kick someone who hasn't done anything to you!_

She ignored the paper and resumed on fixing her things

"Hi." A voice from behind told her

Riza turned around to see Roy.

"Thanks for this morning." Roy gave a smile

"…you want anything?" Riza asked monotonously

"Well, I thought I might apologize."

"What for?"

"For what happened earlier. I didn't do it. It was my friend. It made you feel bad, right? I'm so sorry." Roy said sadly. Then, his tone changed. "You're in the same class as Maes Hughes, right? Well, I'm friends with him. He said there was someone funny in class and I found out it was you."

Riza kept quiet the whole time and didn't say anything. As Roy said the last sentence, she was a little hurt.

"So, in other words, it's so fun and hilarious teasing me, am I right?"

"Hmm," Roy thought for a moment. "It might be like that for Hughes."

"I see."

"But, I think you're an interesting person, Elizabeth Hawkeye." Then, suddenly, Roy let out a low chuckle. "Cause, it's the first time I've seen a Mawashigeri. It hurt, and I was shocked!" Then, he proposed "I like interesting girls. Let's be friends!"

"What?" Riza asked in shocked

"Let's exchange mobile numbers!"

"No way"

"Alright, Here," Roy gave her a piece of paper. "That's my number. Call me."

Riza crumpled the paper and kept it on her pocket. Then she gave him bandages.

"Your hand still hurts from the fall this morning, right?" Riza asked

"Thanks! But, one little bandage such as this for my injury can't heal it. Something for my emotional damage too…"

Suddenly, Riza gave him a whole box of first aid kit and Bandages.

"That is not what I meant! Well, nevermind."

"If you need more, just let me know. I have to go."

_Woah, she really is interesting._ Roy thought.

As she walks away, Riza sighed.

_He gave me his mobile number. It was a long time the last I spoke to someone at school. That really surprised me. I am not going to call him, anyway. _(A/N: She said she's not gonna call him, but she kept the paper. xD)

"What's wrong, Riza?" the bakery owner asked her

"EHH?!" Riza asked, very surprised

"Your cheeks are red. Are you sure you don't have a fever?"

"Ah! I don't have fever, and it's not red!"

"Really? Well, if you say so…" The old woman said as she rolled her eyes. "WELCOME!" she told a customer

The customer keeps staring at Riza as if he desired her. Riza ignored the customer until he went away.

**The next day…**

"Elizabeth" Roy yelled as he ran to Riza. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Don't call me by my first name. My name is RIZA. Don't follow me. I didn't say was going to call." Riza said as she kept on walking, not even looking once at Roy.

"No, but, you normally do, don't you?"

"I hate phones."

"But, you talk with your friends on the phone, don't you?"

"I don't have friends."

"Really, well, you do have a cell phone?"

Riza flipped her phone open and gave it to Roy. "Yeah, But, I only have 2 contacts."

Roy looked at the phone screen and looked at the contacts. It read, "HOME", and "AFTER-SCHOOL JOB (Bakery)"

_Ah, she wasn't kidding._ Roy thought

"People betray one another all the time. At school, it's just a bunch of stupid people who needs someone to bully." Riza said flatly. "I don't wanna hang out with people like those. I don't need friends."

"That's really prejudiced of you. Not all people are like that."

"Everyone is like that." Riza gave Roy a smile for the first time.

After her job that day, Riza went home. As she passed by the park, she heard footsteps following her. She turned around to see the guy from the bakery yesterday. She ignored him and he continued to follow her. Afraid, she went to the nearest store she could find near the park, and went in. The guy stayed outside.

Two hours has passed by, the guy was still outside. Riza called her mom at home, but, unfortunately, nobody answered.

_I can't go home._ She thought. Then, she pulled something from her pocket.

*Ring**Ring*

_Eh? Who's this? I don't recognize this number…_ "Hello?"

"Roy." Riza said nervously as she looked from the window. They guy was still there! "It's Riza."

"Please help me…"

A few minutes later, Roy came in the store.

"Riza!" Roy yelled as he panted from running. "What happened?"

"A guy followed me here. I've seen him before. He's a regular customer of the bakery."Riza said, nervously. "I can't go out. It's been like this for an hour or so." Riza checked her watch.

"You're obviously stalked, Riza!" Roy yelled. "Hmm. I get it. WAIT! Let me buy something to eat. I'm hungry from all that running!"

"Alright!" Roy said as he snaked an arm around Riza's shoulders. "Let's do this!"

"Wait—"

Riza and Roy went out of the store. The guy, silently checked to see who Riza was with.

"Elizabeth."

"I told you not to call me by my first na—"

"I LOVE YOU."

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO~ **(≧∀≦)

Please review. I would appreciate it. ^^

I'm sorry in advance if it would take a longer time to finish chapter three. There are lots of activities to do at school. _


	3. Saranghae, Aishiteru, I Love You

**Chapter Three**

"I Love You" Roy said huskily

"…what the–"Riza was unable to finish since Roy suddenly pulled her to him and kissed her

"Mmmmpff!" Riza tried to push Roy away. "Idio– Sto..." Riza tried once again to push Roy away, but Roy clenched her and kissed her passionately. Riza felt weak and leaned on Roy for support.

"Damn!" The guy got angry and walked away

Roy checked if the guy was out of view, and continued to kiss Riza. After a moment, he pulled away.

"He went away." Roy whispered, his lips still an inch away from Riza's. Then, he looked at Riza. "Why are you blushing Riza?"

"That kiss… You understand that was to get rid of the stalker, right?

"I KNOW! I GET IT! Riza yelled

"Ah, don't tell me…" Roy was shocked. "That was… You're… First kiss..?"

Riza said nothing and turned away.

"I am really sorry… I—"

"IT's OK!! You don't have to apologize! It was to help me, right? Then, it's ok!" Riza said in one breath

"But still, that obliviousness of your is not good, Riza."

"Nothing has ever happened to me like this."

"Still, Just because it has never happened before, that never means it wont happen."

"Well, honestly, I didn't think that you would really come here."

"Why? Is there a reason for me not to come? You haven't done anything. I can't recall anything you did to me." Roy smiled. "And, I was happy you called. Was I… Any help to you? Or maybe, you didn't need me?"

"No! It's no that! This time…" Riza trailed off and remained silent

"You what?" Roy lifted her chin up

"I needed you." Riza blushed

Roy chuckled. "ALRIGHT!" Roy flipped his phone, giddy. "Then, If I would also need your help, I would call this number?"

"Ah…"Riza was in shock, and tried to get the phone. "ERASE IT! ERASE IT!!!"

Riza tried in vein to reach the phone, but it was out of reach.

"Oh well. S-S-Sure…" Riza sighed in defeat and sweat dropped.

Roy smiled innocently.

Roy offered to walk Riza home, incase of other stalkers nearby.

"Here." Roy offered the bread he bought to her. "Sorry, but it's only half."

_Maybe, I should try to trust him a little. Nothing will be lost if I try… right?_ "I'll pay you half later."

_Ah, crap. I forgot my bag at the karaoke place._ "You don't need to pay me. You already paid me your first kiss." Roy chuckled

_I love you, Riza._

Riza was awoken by her dream. She dreamt of what recently happened to her and Roy, and was terrified.

*pant**pant* _I've had the same dream over and over._

Riza got out of the bed. Took a cold shower, and got dressed.

"Riza! Hurry up!" Her mother said

"Riza!" Roy waved at her once she got to school. "I called you yesterday."

"I was asleep."

"Or, you never seem to answer when I call you."

"I hate phones."

"And, I thought, we'd go out and have some fun." Roy faked a sad face. "Ok, next time, I'll ask you in person, so can't refuse me! Or else…" His eyes shined and became diamond-shaped, like a master bad guy planning a scheme. "Or, should I drag you along?"

"Hey, Roy, why are you talking to Hawkeye? What you mean 'CALLED'?" Maes was yelling once again.

"Hurry up, let's go."

_I refuse to hang out with these guys!_ Riza mentally yelled. _Really, I didn't say anything to Roy. But...something happened. And it made us 'friends'._

"Eliza!" Gracia said. "Everybody's going to karaoke after school, please come too." She pleaded

"Gracia!" Maes yelled at her.

"Well, no…" Riza refused

"Aww, come on. I've wanted to talk to you."

"Ask somebody else, Gracia!" Maes yelled as Gracia ignored him.

"I think Roy will be happy too."

"OH MY GOSH, THE REAL ELIZABETH HAWKEYE?!" The girls from their school squealed

"I knew I shouldn't have come." Riza whispered

"It's ok. Hey, Elizabeth, can I call you by nickname?" Gracia whispered back

"Sure. It's Riza."

"Ah, so, Riza, are you in love with Roy?"Gracia giggled. "Have you kissed him? Have you the 'you-know'?"

"Eh? No…"

"Ah…" Gracia seemed disappointed.

"I have kissed him, though."

Gracia squealed. "Ahhh! You're so cute, Riza! I am sure you have kissed him… But, you know? I am in love with Roy. But it's no good, because it was easy to ask for a kiss… When one asked for it."

* * *

**Chapter Three~**

I got bored because I am absent today from school. Oh well, maybe I'll be doing the next one later on...

I publish. You read. You review.


	4. Winry Rockbell

**NOTE: **It might get a bit disgusting… OK?

**Chapter Four**

"As you know, Roy is very popular." Gracia continued. "There are rumors that he has kissed almost every girl in the school. But, there's one girl that he hasn't kissed. It's Winry from class B."

Riza kept silent, waiting for Gracia to continue. "They've been in the same school since elementary and she is Roy's first love. To Roy, a kiss is just a greeting. But if it's his first love, he should want to do it more… But– he doesn't. Maybe, it is because he still has feeling for that Winry and gets self-conscious, and he can't kiss her."

Riza stared at Roy. Roy stared back.

"Hey, what are you doing staring at other people's faces?" Roy asked, but before Riza could answer, he led Riza to a karaoke machine.

"Riza, let's sing a duet!" Roy said cheerfully

Riza yelled. "NO!!!"

"Why? You came here, didn't you?"

"I don't know the song! Let go!"

"It'll be a waste of money!"

"I don't care!"

"Please?" Roy begged with puppy eyes

A vein popped out of Riza. "Fine, FINE."

As they sang, Riza can't help but think.

_Winry, A girl from class B…_

Riza punched Roy.

_This time, it's a punch…_The other people thought

_Roy's first crush…_ Riza sadly thought and went away as the song ended

**The next day…**

_Winry's not so tall, but, her eyes are perfect. Her hair is so soft. She has high colored lips. She looks like a cute doll. AND She's the complete opposite of me._

"Hi there! I am Winry Rockbell." Winry said as she noticed Riza staring at her. "And, you are Elizabeth Hawkeye, am I wrong?" Riza just shook her head as to say 'No.'

Then, Winry walked away, smiling.

_She's so cute._ Riza thought as she continued to stare. _I wonder if Roy still loves her. Somehow… I don't like it. He suddenly kissed me without my permission to fool somebody. BUT. But, he can't just do it to any girl. Isn't that rude?_

Riza followed Winry. Then, she stopped when she saw Roy pinching Winry on the cheeks. Then, Roy kissed her. Riza paled. _In other words… all girls except her are an outlet of some sorts? ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!_

"Hey, look at Hawkeye." A guy said from behind her.

"Yeah. Is she a stalker or what?!" Another guys said.

They laughed boisterously, then stalked off.

_It can't be helped. So what if I am gross? Who are they to care?_ Riza thought grimly

"Hey!" Roy called out to Riza. "We're hanging out later. Are you coming?"

"No." Riza simply said then, she walked away.

"Why? Last time, you came?"

"Is the girl named Winry coming along?"

"Dwah..? Winry?" Roy answered confusedly

_Oh no! I asked him!!! I wasn't supposed to say that!_

"Err… Yeah, I guess she will."

Then, Riza did what shocked Roy. She ran fast. Then, when she was far away from him, so he could not catch her, she yelled. "I am going home!"

"_Hello?" _Roy said

"_Hey."_

"_Why did you run away?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Wha—"_

"_Is it true that Winry was your first love?"_ Riza asked out from the blue.

"_Y-yes."_

"_Why?"_

_Something's wrong with me…_Riza thought

"_Plus, there's a rumor that you have kissed every single woman in the school. Except for Winry." _Riza continued

"_Heh. You really say anything you please."_


	5. FOR REAL?

Heh. Happy Valentine's Day to all those who has a special somebody, and Happy Single Awareness Day to all those who are single… LIKE ME… Kekekeke xD

Please just imagine in this chapter that Roy and Winry are in the same age… OK?

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"CHEEEEEEEEERS!" Roy and his friends drank juice and softdrinks.

"Roy?" Winry asked

"Yeah?"

"You know, we've been in the same school since I elementary. But today is the first day we have talked casually." Winry said cheerfully

"Yeah." Roy smiled.  
"You became popular when we reached High School. I often hear some rumors about you that are not the good. It's strange." Winry looked afar. "I was sure you liked me. But, I am the only one you haven't kissed properly…"

Roy choked his juice

"Are you still in love with me?"

Roy dropped his bottle of juice.

Winry giggled. "You know, I don't mind if you kiss me." Winry stopped, then, she asked Roy, "Did you really kiss Elizabeth Hawkeye? I am irritated because of that. Why did you kiss her, but you haven't kissed me like you have kissed everyone?"

Roy chucked. "That is because… Riza is cute."

"ACHOOOO!" Riza sniffed. "Hnnn... It's was either somebody was talking about me, or this winter cold is getting to me..." Then, she straightened herself.

"I am just going to peek a little." Riza said as she fixed her disguise. "Alright."

_I know it wont stop with just a kiss._

_I don't know why I care this much._

"Hmm. I will just go to the washroom." Winry said as she stood up. "Wait for me outside, let's get out of here. So, it would be just you and me."

When, Winry went to the washroom, Roy stood up and went out of the Restaurant. He leaned on the wall. Then, he noticed a girl on the corner of the building, hiding from him.

"What do you want… Stalker?"

"I am NOT a stalker! I am out on a walk."

"So, why are you hiding from me?" Roy walked towards Riza. "Why are you walking around by yourself this late at night? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"Are you alone right now?" Riza asked as she looked around.

"Yeah." Roy sighed.

"Well, I just thought you were with Winry."

"If I were, what would you do?" Roy walked towards Riza again until he was a mere few inches apart from her.

"Eh... Oh! Would you look at the time! I'm going home." She looked at her watch, then, she turned around, but Roy caught her wrist.

"The walk is over." Riza calmly said as she closed her eyes.

"Since this afternoon, we've been talking about Winry all the time. Winry this, and Winry that." Roy caught her other wrist and moved his face closer to hers, his breath kissing her. "It's very obvious what you are thinking about."

"SHUT UP YOU—" She was silenced when Roy kissed her. Her eyes widened.

_This isn't right._

Roy deepened the kiss. Riza struggled to push him away, but, to no avail. Roy licked her lips. She gasped. Roy took advantage of it, and slid his tongue in her mouth. Tears started to form in Riza's eyes and tried her best to push him away. This caught Roy off guard and he pulled away.

Riza cried. "You kissed me without my permission again!" She yelled at Roy. "What is your reason this time, eh?"

Roy was speechless. Riza didn't wait for him to answer. "When you kiss somebody like that…" She sobbed, tears falling down her face. "There are girls who get hurt." She sobbed louder. "AND I AM ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE!"

Roy was in shock. He didn't know what to do. Instead, he gripped both of her shoulders and continued the kiss that was interrupted.

"MMMMMMMMMMMPPPFFFFFFFF!!!" Riza wanted to get away, but, this time, Roy's hold was very firm, that even if she gathered all the strength she could muster, she could not push him away.

Roy pulled away. "That was the kiss of hello." Then, he kissed her again, deeper this time.

"Stop! Stop!" Riza tried to pull away. "Stop!" She yelled desperately

"That was the kiss to who I think, is cute." Roy gazed at her Amber eyes for a moment. He saw sadness, and frustration, then his lips took hers in an explosion of desire and to what it looked like anger.

Riza thought it was finished. "W-w-what..?" Riza tried to say as she had no more strength to fight back

"That was the kiss to a person to a person I wanna know better." Then, he pressed his lips more gently, but more passionately to Riza's lips.

Riza was very flushed and her lips were swollen.

"And, that, was the kiss with feelings I have for the person in front of me." Roy said seriously. "I have a lot more types of kisses, but," He brushed his lips against Riza's. "I hope you see the difference."

Then, Roy chuckled. "Do you love me?"

"Ehhh…" Riza's voice broke as she tried to think for an answer.

"If you don't answer me… I will kiss you… FOR REAL."

* * *

Kekeke... Sorry if it was a month late _

Ooohh... I think the next chapter would be after March. Since I have my National Achievement tests next week, my School Sports fair and my last exam for the school year on march.


End file.
